Waiting For Superman
by zebralover5
Summary: AU. OOC. Katniss is a hopeless romantic who doesn't want to date just anyone. She waits day after day waiting for the right guy to walk into her life. One day, she gets tired of waiting and takes matters into her own hands and runs into no one other than Superman, played by Hollywood star Peeta Mellark. Based on Waiting for Superman by Daughtry.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own the Hunger Games. Please Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

I sigh, looking around my new apartment. I haven't had the time to unpack my boxes with all the auditions I've had. I grab one labeled "kitchen" and begin. About an hour of unpacking a total of 5 boxes and having just half the kitchen done, I realize I'm hungry and haven't bought any food yet.

I walk over to my purse and double check that I have everything. I pull open my front door to find my best friend there. "Hey Finn. What's up?"

He smiles. "Just gonna ask you if you wanna go get something to eat, but it looks like your ahead of me."

"Oh so you weren't gonna help me unpack?" I smirk.

His smile falters. "Um. I mean. If you really want me to, I can." He shurgs.

I laugh. "It's fine, Finn. I'm sure you've got better things to do."

We start walking to the elevator. "Well, I was going to audition for the new Superman movie. They need a Lois Lane, too."

"Are you suggesting that I go audition?"

"If you want. Who knows? Maybe you'll end up kissing me!" He bats his eyelashes and make himself look plain ridiculous. We climb on the elevator and go to ground floor.

"Finnick, you and I both know I'm never going to find love, so just give up." I complain, walking out of the building and down the street. I've had many chances to go on dates and start relationships, but none of them felt like the right one. Finnick tells me I'm hoping for too much and should just pick "one of the many guys throwing themselves at me."

"All I'm saying, Kat, is you never know. You could just run into the right guy one day. You need to go out there and find him yourself. Stop waiting for him to just show up." He gives me the same talk as he has for the past 3 years as we walk into a Starbucks. "Sitting in your apartment all day and only leaving for auditions isn't going to get you anywhere."

I groan, finding a table in the corner for us. "Finn, I've heard this talk a million times. Just let it be, okay? If it's meant to happen, it'll happen."

He sighs, sitting down. "Just promise me you'll come try out for Superman with me." I give him a pointed look. "Hey there's no guarantee you'll get the part and you gotta start somewhere, right? It's in an hour at Studio B. Please, Kitty?"

"Will you help me unpack after that?"

"Yes!" He grins. "Anything for milady."

I laugh. "Stop being such a dork."

He gets up to go order our drinks. "The usual?"

I nod. While he's gone, I think about it. I'm 22 and never been kissed. Maybe I should get up and start looking myself. The last guy I dated, if you could even call it that, was Junior year in high school, back in Kansas City. I shudder at the thought. I watch as Finnick sets my Hot Chocolate down in front of me, without saying a word. I look up at his face. "Finn, are you okay? This is the quietest you've ever been." He doesn't even look up at me. I shove my hands in front of his face. "Finnick?"

"Huh? What?" He stammers.

"Are you okay?"

His eyes flit back to the counter. "Yeah, fine."

I laugh. "You've got to be joking. The barista? Really?"

A blush turns his cheeks a rosy pink color. "She's beautiful, Katniss. I think I love her."

"Did you even say anything to her?" I can't stop the amused look appearing on my face.

"Yeah. I said 'Thanks'." He murmers. I can't help myself. I burst out laughing. "It's not funny, Katniss."

"Oh really?" I get out of my seat and his eyes go wide.

"You wouldn't."

I smirk. "I would." I walk up to the counter and find the girl he was talking about. She is really beautiful. She has wavy, dark auburn hair to the middle of her back, tied back gently. She's about average height with slightly tanned skin. When she turns to look at me, I see the most green, peircing eyes I've ever seen. More so than Finnicks. I can't help but think that she reminds me of a mermaid.

"Can I help you?" She asks, her voice genital and polite.

"Yeah. What's your name?" I ask her.

She smiles. "Annie. May I ask why?"

I laugh. "My friend over there, the one who is giving me a death glare right now with the dirty blonde hair, he said, and I quote, 'She's beautiful. I think I love her.' I was wondering if you wouldn't mind going on a date with him?"

I can practically feel the heat radiating off her face. "Actually, I think that would be very nice. You can tell him I said he's super handsome."

Again, I can't contian the laugh that floats out of my mouth. "You're serious?"

She just nods, her face still bright red.

I laugh again. "Okay. Here's my number. Text me and I'll set the whole thing up." I smile at her one last time. "Bye, Annie!"

"I can't believe you just did that!" Finnick growls at me.

"Relax, Beast Boy. I just got you a date." I smirk.

The look on his face is priceless. "You what? Katniss Everdeen, the girl who has givin up on love, just got me a date?"

It's my turn to smirk now. "Shut it, Odair. Or I'll never text Annie back."

He looks over to the counter again. "Her name is Annie? It's so beautiful. It fits her."

I let him go on and on about Annie until it's 20 minutes to audtion time. "Come on Finn, we gotta get to the audition." I stand up and throw away my cup. "Bye, Annie!" I wave to the barista, making Finnick blush behind me.

On the walk to Studio B, Finnick doesn't say a word and I like the quiet so I just watch the birds around me. When we enter the studio, we have to sign in. I find my name on the sheet and think to myself how that's weird since I didn't sign up. I groan. It all makes since when I see Finnick sitting in one of the waiting room chairs. After I sign my name, I stomp over to him. "Really? This was all just a trick, wasn't it?"

He smiles at me. "They already have their Superman. I think it's someone you'll be fond of. Have fun!" With that, he leaves me sitting there confused. It takes them about 30 minutes to get to me, only 6 girls going in previously. I wipe my hands on my jeans and walk behind the lady.

"Here we are, Miss. Everdeen. Do your best." She smiles at me and walks away.

I push open the door and find none other than superstar Peeta Mellark.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews after just one chapter! I do not own the Hunger Games. Enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

As soon as I'm done with the audition, I storm out of the room and dial Finnick. I'm barely outside of the studio when he picks up. "How could you?! You know I can't stand him! He's as snobby and stuck up as his stupid girlfriend!" I hear Finn laugh on the other line. "It's not funny, Finnick. And if I get this part, you're going to have to put up with my ranting!" I hang up on him. I turn around and begin to walk down the sidewalk to my apartment, but I don't make it very far before I see Peeta Mellark sticking his head around the corner watching me. Great, he just heard everything I said. I groan.

"Katniss, right?" He asks.

I sigh. "Yeah, that's me."

The lopsided smile he's known for shows up. "I thought your audition was great."

"You're kind of required to say that. No offence." I mentally smack myself. _Great job, Katniss. Keep screwing this up for yourself!_

"No, I really think yours stood out." He laughs. "I gotta get back in there, but you should know within the week if you got the part." He disappears back into the studio leaving me alone, wanting to bash my head into the bricks.

I walk as quickly as possible back to my apartment, hoping Finnick stuck to his word and is there. When I climb onto the elevator and press 12, it feels like it's taking an eternity to reach the floor. When I hear the ding and see the doors open, I fly off and head straight to my door. It's unlocked so Finn must be here. I walk in and Finnick puts up his hands as a sign of surrender. "Dead!" I yell at him.

"Katniss, just give him a chance!" He argues with me as he dodges the objects flying his way. "Look, I've worked with him before and he's nothing like Glimmer Rambin! He's a really nice guy. He even adopts cute puppies, Kitty."

When I run out of things to throw at my best friend I slam myself down on the couch. "I still can't believe you would do something like this to me! If I get this part, I'll thank you since it'll be huge for my career, but I'm going to slowly kill you a slow painful death if you're wrong and he is like her." I sigh. I did a low-budget film with Glimmer before she hit the red carpet. I refuse to ever work with her again. She was very controlling and very obnoxious. After just a day on set I had to leave because I couldn't deal with her bossing me around anymore. And from what I've observed and read about Peeta Mellark, him and Glimmer are just made for each other.

"Do you wanna finish unpacking now?" Finn asks me, shielding his face in case I found more items to throw at it.

I laugh. "Yeah, then we can go get some barbeque!"

Finn smirks. "You're not gonna find good 'ole KC barbeque around here, Kat."

"Seriously? Why can't anything out here remind me of home?" I groan, leaning my head onto Finn's shoulder.

It took us 2 hours to unpack the rest of my apartment. I still don't have everything done, but it'll work for now. I sigh. "Ready for some food?"

Finn laughs. "Yeah, then I need to go home since you wore me out all day."

We head out of the apartment and take the ride down to the main floor before we hailed a taxi. "To the nearest decent barbeque place, please!" It takes about 10 minute but we pull up in front of a place called Abernathy's. Finn pays the driver and gives him what looks to be a pretty decent tip. "Have you eaten here, Finn?"

"Yeah, a couple months ago when I moved out here." We walk in and put our name down. "The owner is Haymitch Abernathy. I guess he's a drunk and he used to play in some movies, but I've never seen the guy, so I don't wanna judge him."

I have to laugh. "I can tell you why he's never here." Finn gives me a questioning look. "Look around, bud. There's no bar."

"And Sweetheart gets a prize." Some old man walks up behind me. "Haymitch Abernathy, at your service. First time here?"

The first thing I notice about this guy is the horrible stench coming from his breath and his greasy, untamed hair. "Yeah," I tell him. "I'm from Kansas City, so I was hoping this place would compare to Gates back home."

He laughs. "Sweetheart, I got these recipes from Kansas City. I don't think you'll be disappointed."

Our conversation is cut short by my cell phone ringing, a number I don't know. "Hello?"

"Yes, is this Miss. Katniss Everdeen?" A male's voice asks.

"Yeah. May I ask who's calling?"

"This is Peeta Mellark. I just wanted to let you know that we went over all our auditions and we found it suitable that you should play Lois Lane." The voice says.

I can't believe the words I'm hearing. "You're joking, right? I got the part?"

There's a laugh. "Yes, Ma'am. I'll text you with the filming schedule. See you then." The line goes dead and I'm too shocked to hang my end up.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you guys for all of the follows and favorites! The more reviews and what not I see, the more eager I am to post for you! Enjoy chapter 3! I do not own the Hunger Games ):**

* * *

Later that night I find myself at Finnick's. He had insisted that we throw a party to celebrate the start of my career. I complained and said it wasn't necessary but, like always, I lost. So, to get back at him, I invited Annie, the barista. I check my phone for the hundredth time in the past half hour. Annie is supposed to text me when she gets here so I can surprise Finn. Finally my phone buzzes. I practically run to the front door, unlock it, and let Annie in. But I don't notice that behind her is, of course, Peeta Mellark. I groan. Goddammit Finnick! I relax a little when I see that Glimmer isn't hanging off his arm, however.

"Katniss! You said you got a really big part? What is it?" Annie radiates excitement, but before I can open my mouth, Peeta is answering for me.

"Oh, she got Lois Lane in Superman. You should have seen her, she was amazing." He throws me his lopsided smile.

I try to smile back, but I fear it comes off more as a grimace. "My audition wasn't that good." I was too busy thinking of ways to kill Finnick that I don't notice Annie walk in the house and leave Peeta and I outside. "How'd you even hear about this party?" I say, a little too harsh, when I realize how awkward it's gotten.

"Well, Finnick and I are pretty good friends. I figured he would have told you that." He grabs my elbow and leads me back into the house. "Besides, why wouldn't I want to come to my new Co-Stars party?"

I sigh. I'm never going to win. "So where's the witch you call a girlfriend?" I quickly slap my hand over my mouth. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

To my surprise, Peeta laughs. "Glimmer? Please. She couldn't 'concern' herself with something 'stupid' like this. I, however, don't think it's stupid and will gladly concern myself with it."

"Why are you even with her?" The question comes out before I can stop it. I sit on the unoccupied couch in Finns living room, completely expecting Peeta to walk away and find Finn. He doesn't. He actually sits next to me.

Now it's his turn to sigh. "It's for the publicity really. Well, on my end. I think she really thinks she loves me, but there's a reason I haven't asked her to marry me."

This makes me curious. Huh. So he doesn't actually like her. Then maybe, just maybe, Finn was right and I should give him a shot. So that's what I do, literally. "Want a drink?" I get up and walk to the kitchen without seeing if he's following. I reach up to where the shot glasses are but realize I'm too short. That's when I feel a warm hand on my side, where my shirt has risen up from me reaching, and a long pale arm reaches over my head and grabs the glasses. I'm too shocked to move when I feel Peeta's chest against my back. I'm frozen in place. I glance over to see if anyone saw and I'm met with the eyes of Finnick Odiar. I groan, which is apparently becoming my favorite noise. I click back into action as I see the smirk spread across my best friends face. The second Peeta has moved, I excuse myself.

"I need to go talk to Finn. Feel free to make us some shots." I quickly walk over to Finnick and pull him down the hall to his bedroom. I slam the door and turn on him. "What the hell, Finnick! What are you doing!"

"I'm just trying to get you guys to know each other. By the way, I seen Annie. Not cool." He glares at me and I throw one right back.

I cross my arms over my chest. "Why didn't you tell me that you and Big Shot Peeta Mellark were like best friends?" I throw myself on Finn's bed.

He sighs. "Kat, I lived out here longer than you. I became friend with Peeta before he was big. I auditioned for the same rolls that he did, he was just better than me." He smiles. "Give him a chance. I think he's going to leave Glimmer soon. He's mentioned that he's done trying to put up with her crap, and I definitely don't blame him."

I laugh. Finnick pulls me up and hugs me. "I'm sorry, lil sis. Give being friends a try?"

"I don't have any other choice do I?" I sigh. "I'm going to be working with him for the next few months, which I'm begging to think was a step-up, by the way, so I'll suck it up. But!" An idea strikes me. "You have to ask Annie on a date yourself. Deal?"

The exasperated sigh I hear next is a clear sign of defeat. "You got it, Kitty Kat. Now, don't wanna leave him hanging, do you?" Finn smirks again.

The rest of the night goes by uneventfully. Peeta and I play drinking games till the break of dawn, while the party continues on around us. A few time throughout the night I see Finn and Annie together, their faces plastered with idiot sized smiles. I don't remember falling asleep, so waking up in my bedroom at Finnick's is a shock to me. I sigh and smile, content with where I am. Then I feel the pilliow I'm laying on moe slowly up and down. I freeze. I feel an arm wrapped around my waist and my hand is on someone's chest. I dare myself to look at the person's face. The shock I felt moments ago is absolutely nothing when I see I'm in bed with Peeta Mellark.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I wanna say thank you to Carmelle for the lovely reviews and support! Again, I do not own the Hunger Games. Or Superman for that matter.**

* * *

I slowly climb out of the bed, careful not to wake Peeta. I become very thankful when I see that I have my clothes on. I walk quickly to the bedroom door and slip outside of it. Right across the hall is the bathroom, and that's a fact I've never been happier to know. I quickly take a shower, using my coconut body wash and shampoo. I don't have a choice but to put back on the clothes I had, since I was in such a hurry to leave the bedroom. After brushing my teeth and hair, I go downstairs into the kitchen but stop right outside the door when I hear Finn and Annie. They are being too quite for me to hear anything, though, so I just decide to continue on.

"Hey, Kat. How was your night?" Finnick ask me.

I shrug. "I don't really remember." I lie. It was the best nights sleep I've had since my little sister moved away to college.

"Well," Finnick kisses Annie's check. "I had the best nights sleep ever."

Annie blushes. "I've got to get going now. Katniss, Finn said you haven't done any grocery shopping. Would you like to come with me?"

"Yeah. Let me go get my purse." I walk back to my room and sigh as I put my hand on the door. When I open it, I see something I never want to think about again. Peeta Mellark was sitting on my bed. Completely naked. I slam the door shut and try to slow my breathing. _Relax_, I tell myself, _he was just changing. He has to be. You had clothes on when you woke up. It's fine. Nothing happened._ I open the door again and look down at my feet.

"Katniss?" Peeta asks.

I don't look up. "Yeah?" I grab my purse and head to the door.

"Nevermind. See you later."

I nod and walk as fast as possible to the kitchen. "Finn, how long have Peeta and Glimmer been together?" I ask, trying to act nonchalant.

"About a year, why?" He narrows his eyes at me as he eats his sugar cubes.

I shrug. "No reason." Then something else comes to mind. "How long have you known Peeta?"

He thinks about it. "Since, like, seven years ago? We met at an audition way before Peeta made it big. I just wish he would have taken me with him."

I laugh. "Bye, Finnick. And thanks for the info! Tell Peeta I wouldn't mind hanging out with him again." I feel a small blush creep onto my cheeks. Wow. Katniss Everdeen, blushing.

"Are you okay?" Annie questions as I get into the passenger seat.

I try my best to smile. "I'm fine." My phone buzzes. I pull it out of my back pocket and see it's from Peeta. I open the text and release a sigh of relieve when it's just the filming schedule. Filming starts on Monday at Studio B at 9. I relax more the further we get from Finnick, and Peeta, but can't help but worry that something happened last night.

**Two Weeks Later**

We're in the middle of the scene where Lois Lane helped Clark Kent open the soda bottle and it spews everywhere. Poor Peeta has soda all over his hands from the countless amount of retakes we've done.

"I'm sorry. I didn't shake it up on purpose." The concern flowing easily.

Ever so nicely, Peeta says "Of course you didn't, Lois. Why would anyone want a total stranger look like a fool?"

Peeta throws me his lopsided smile and I almost forget he's not really Clark Kent. I look at him trying to convey as much emotion into my face as possible, as the old guy playing Perry takes the soda bottle from Peeta.

"And Cut!" The director shouts. "That was perfect. Have a good weekend everyone!"

The second I snap out of character I'm handing Peeta napkins to clean off his hand. "I'm sorry, really. God, I could never sit through that with sticky soda on my hand!"

"It's fine, Katniss. Really, it's apart of my character." He laughs.

"Where is my boyfriend?!" We both groan, knowing that voice can only come from one person. Glimmer. "Oh, there you are. Why are you talking to her?" She glares at me. "The day's over. Let's go." She begins to pull Peeta away.

He sighs. "Bye, Katniss. See you Monday."

Glimmer taps her foot obnoxiously. "Let's go, Peeta. No one has time for Katpiss over there." She rolls her eyes.

I just laugh. "Is that the best you have?" The look on Peeta's face is begging me not to push the matter, but come on. I got called that in first grade. Let's grow up a little, shall we?

I can see the rage in her eyes as she feels threatened. "What did you say to me, Trash?"

I shake my head. "I said, 'Is that the best you have?' I got called Katpiss in first grade. You're 23, Glimmer. I think you can do better than that." With a smirk I turn and walk away.

"Ugh! Who does she think she is?!" I hear Glimmer yell as I exit the studio and head to my car.

I drive the short 2 miles home, but panic at the old piece of junk Toyota truck parked outside of Finnick's. He let me move in with him after it become public that I was Lois Lane for Superman, and I will always owe him for that. I park the car a little down the street and pull out my phone to text Finn.

Me: Please tell me that truck doesn't belong to who I think it does.

Finn: Yup. It's him. And he's got some bait.

Me: What do you mean 'bait'?

Finn: Well... He picked up Prim from school.

The second I read that I shift the car into reverse and am at the front door in a matter of seconds.

"Katniss!" Primrose, my little sister, squeals.

"What the hell, Gale! I told you to leave me alone! You need to get the fuck out!" I scream at him, not caring that Prim's around to see this. I hate Gale Hawthorne for a reason. I've hated him since Junior year, when he ruined my life.

"You see, Katniss, the problem with that is that I've moved here. You're stuck with me." Gale smirks at me. I look for the closest thing to throw at him and end up with a vase in my hand. His eyes narrow. "You wouldn't."

I nod my head. "I would." Then I let the vase fly. It barely misses his head by half an inch.

Gale is the only guy I've ever gone out with. We never kissed and all Gale wanted from me was sex, which I denied. We dated for about 7 months before I was getting tired of putting up with him. I went over to his house one day to talk to him and end it, even though I loved him, but when I got there I found my best friend Madge's car outside his house. I remember walking in the door and going straight to Gale's room and finding them in bed together. When I threatened to tell everyone at school Madge got dressed and left as quickly as possible. I turned around to follow her after yelling at Gale that we were over when he grabbed my wrist and threw me on his bed. "This is what you get for not giving me what I wanted." He had said, covering my mouth with his hand and having his way with me. I never told anyone, not even Finnick. I thought he would be out of my life for good when I moved down here, and bam! Here he is, back to ruin my life again.

"What do you want, Gale?" I cross my arms over my chest.

He motions his head to the kitchen. "To talk to you alone." I narrow my eyes but follow him, staying a good distance away in case I need to run. "Here's the deal. You are going to be my girlfriend. If you say no, I'll tell the whole of Hollywood that you use guys for sex. And I don't think that would be good for the relationship of little miss Lois Lane, now would it?"

"Blackmail, really? What do you really want, Gale?" I glare at him.

"You." He says. I laugh. "I'm not joking, Katniss. I want you, and you will be mine." He starts to walk into the living room.

I feel the fear from 5 years ago creep back. "Wait, what are you doing?"

He turns around and smiles at me. "Well, I'm telling the first two about you."

"No! I'll do it. I'll be your girlfriend." I grimace, wondering what I just put myself into.

**Two Weeks Later**

"What the hell, Katpiss?" Peeta yells at me as I mess up the scene for the hundred time.

I shrink back. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." He rolls his eyes and turns away from me. Ever since Gale showed up at Finnick's door step, Peeta's been acting a little different. Okay, a lot different. For the 2 and a half weeks I knew him before Gale, he was always so nice and caring, just like Finnick said he was. But now he's acting just like Glimmer. Oh and to make matters worse he's proposed to her. It just makes me confused because he told me he didn't love her. I sigh. This is why I hate listening to Finn and giving people chances. It always back fires. The director calls cut for the day and I find myself driving to Abernathy's.

When I walk in, I spot the old man at our usual table and go join him.

"Hey, Sweetheart. What's got you all annoyed?" He grunts.

I sigh. "Peeta Mellark, of course." I try to say it with venom but the way I've been feeling when I look at him won't allow me to do so. Old Man turns his head slightly to the other side of the restaurant and I follow his gaze and groan. "Why does he have to be everywhere?"

Haymitch takes a swig out of his flask. "Maybe it's fate." And he walks away leaving me live in my self-loathing.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own the Hunger Games or Superman. So I just realized how ironic it is that I made Katniss from Kansas City and Superman takes place in Kansas. Ha. That was completely an accident :D**

* * *

**Gale POV**

I'm sitting at home on my couch flipping through TV stations when I see a picture of my ex-girlfriend's face. I growl. She ruined my life in high school. And she needs to pay. I turn the volume up and barely catch that she's been cast as Lois Lane in Superman with none other than Peeta Mellark. Ha! This is perfect! Not only because Peeta happens to be my cousin but because he can't stand anyone that would date me. The plan starts to formulate in my head as I pack my bags. Go to Hollywood, find out where Finnick is staying, because no doubt she'll be living there with him, and blackmail her. Who would've known that I could ruin her life the same way she ruined mine!

20 minutes later, I'm on I-70 headed to California. I hate myself for it, but the more I think of Katniss, the more I realize I still love her. I try to push that aside and think of what goal I want to accomplish here. I settle on one after listening to Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy. One line is sticking out to me the most.

"I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me." And I've found my goal.

3 days later and I've found my dear cousins house. I go up and knock on the front door. When Peeta answers it, he looks shocked at first, then pissed off. "Hello, cousin." I smirk.

"What do you want Gale?" He growls.

"Just to let you know, that your little co-star, Katniss Everdeen, is dating me." I lie a little.

His face falters. "No she isn't. She doesn't have a boyfriend."

I frown. "How do you know that? You don't even know her."

He roll his eyes at me. "Gale, just get back in your truck and drive back to Missouri."

"No." I can't control myself and I push him. "Get over yourself and realize that you're not going anywhere, Peet. Katniss is mine. Get over it." I turn and leave before he can do any harm to me. I pass by Glimmer on my way out and wink at her.

"Hey, Gale." She purrs to me.

I smirk at her. "Text me, Glim." I hope back in my truck and go to Prim's college. It takes about an hour but I finally find her and she's more than willing to go with me to see Katniss. It makes me laugh at how easy it is to manipulate people. When we're in the truck she ever so innocently tells me the way to Finnick's. I tell her to go wait inside while I make a phone call. The second the door shuts behind her, I dial Glimmer.

"Hey, Sexy. What's up?" She greats.

"Have you started him on those pills I gave you last time?" I cut right to the chase. If my plan is going to work, I need Katniss to feel heartbroken and from the casual texts I get from Glimmer, Peeta is defiantly into Catnip.

Glim sighs. "No, do you want me to?"

"Yeah." I instruct her on what to do with them so he won't suspect anything and that she will be in control of how he acts and to whom he acts like that to. "Once everything goes according to plan and Peeta can't stand Katniss, then you can finally leave him and we can be together for real."

"Sounds good, hun. Talk to you later." I hang up and go into the house and find Finnick looking at me through narrowed eyes.

* * *

**Peeta POV**

From the first day Finnick ever told me about his best friend Katniss Everdeen, I've been set on finding things out about her. I know that sounds kind of creepy and stalkerish but I did find out that she dated my cousin, Gale Hawthorne, back in Junior year. Plus with all the things Finnick has told me, like how stubborn she is, that she likes to hunt, and is waiting for her superman, I feel like I've known her forever. When he said she was moving to Hollywood to be closer to her sister Prim and to start an acting career, I knew this was my chance. However, I then met Glimmer Rambin. She had starred in a lot more movies than I did and I thought it would be a good idea to date her for publicity. Next thing I know she's telling me she loves me and I can't find it in me to break her heart. The day Katniss auditioned to be Lois Lane also happened to mark a year for Glimmer and I. I'd seen pictures of her before, from Finnick showing me all the things she loved to do, but seeing her in person was breathtaking. Katniss Everdeen is the most beautiful girl I've ever met.

However, the morning that I woke up in her bed, naked, I thought she would never speak to me again. But as the days went by and she never brought it up, I left it alone. I eventually assumed that it was possible that she didn't even know what happened that night. I couldn't bring myself to make her hate me, so I put that night in the past, where it belonged. A couple weeks later, however, my cousin shows up claiming that he's dating Katniss. We get into an argument but Glimmer, always trying to look out for me, made me some tea to relax myself. The more and more Gale started showing up, the more and more Glimmer made me tea. Katniss had started to change since Gale got here. She doesn't talk to me and is never paying attention. I take Glimmer's advice and treat her how I feel I'm being treated. When Finnick asked me what was going on, I blew up on him and haven't talked to him since.

We only have two weeks till filming ends, and I cannot wait! When the director calls cut for the day, I feel myself sigh for relieve and drive home. I can't stand the stress of being around Katniss all day. I park the car and walk into the kitchen, looking for the tea. I put the water on to boil and go run a bath. Except I hear moaning coming from my bathroom.

"Glimmer?" I call. "Are you here?"

When I don't get an answer I walk into the bathroom and find my fiancé with none other than my cousin, Gale. "What the fuck, Gale?!" I yell and throw the thing nearest me, a bottle of pills. I can feel the look of confusion spread across my face as Gale quickly bends down to pick them up and a slight blush on Glimmer's checks. "Give me the bottle, Gale."

He shakes his head. "I can't do that, Peeta."

I glare at him. "You can and you will." I throw a punch and feel the contact as I hear a loud crunch come from Gale's face. It startles him so much that he drops the pills, which I quickly bend down to pick up. I scan the label. Tracker Jacker Venom; Warning: Side effects may include: Aggression, Mood Swings, Distorted Memories. I laugh an emotionless laugh. "This has been in my tea, hasn't it, Glimmer?" I can't stop myself from seeing red. "This is why Katniss cries when she see's me. This is why I'm an asshole!" I can't control myself, I punch the wall next to me and turn towards the door. "I want you both out of this house. Gale, I'm telling Katniss. Glimmer, it's over." I walk out of the bathroom and straight to my car. I need to apologize to Finnick and Katniss. I fucked up big time.

When I reach Finnick's house, I just walk in. To say the least, I'm pretty shocked when I find Katniss and Finnick sitting on the couch, Katniss laying her head on Finn's shoulder, crying. They haven't seen me yet, but I over hear part of the conversation.

"Finnick, why won't you go get me cheese buns? I just want cheese buns!" Katniss is complaining.

Finnick rubs her back. "I can't Kat. I don't trust you here by yourself. Not after Gale threatened you."

Katniss sobs. "I'm pregnant and you won't get me cheese buns!"

I feel my heart drop into my stomach. I can't stop the words that roll of my tongue. "You're pregnant?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating like I said I would. I've been fighting a bad episode of my depression and with work, I haven't had time to write. Thanks for all the feedback! I really appreciate it! Enjoy (: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

We only have two weeks left of filming and it's making me very nervous. Peeta has stopped being nice to me. He's like everything I thought and Finnick was wrong. He and Glimmer are stronger than ever and he's even started treating me worse than she does. He doesn't use my name anymore. When talking to me he calls me "You." and when talking about me he says "her" with such venom that it's a wonder I'm still alive. I would lie if I said it didn't hurt. We were pretty good friends for about a month and ever since Gale shows up out of the blue and is on my arm 24/7, Peeta just doesn't seem the same.

I sigh. I wash my face for the tenth time today, trying to rid myself of the stress. I reach under the sink to grab a wash cloth but my hand closes around a box instead. I frown, pulling the box out. Tampons. Hm. I do the math in my head and have to sit down. No that can't possibly be right. My period is 2 weeks late. My eyes widen in horror as the math goes back even further to the morning I walked in on Peeta naked on my bed. "No," I whimper.

Running out of the bathroom and off the set as quickly as possible I see Peeta look at me and I think I see concern in his eyes, but I'm not gonna fall for it. I jump into my car and quickly throw it into gear and head to the nearest pharmacy. I see a CVS a couple blocks down the road and make a swift turn, hoping I don't crash before I find a parking spot and running into the store. I find the "Family Planning" aisle and quickly grab what I need, glad I have my sunglasses on and hood up. I go up to the register and pay then rush to the nearest bathroom.

"Goddammit Katniss! Why are you so stupid!" I chide myself after I've peed on the damn stick. I'm pacing back and fourth, waiting for the agonizing 3 minutes to be up. I side down one of the walls and shove my palms into my eyes. "Now you've done it." The second my phone chimes that the time is up, I'm on my feet in front of the counter. I feel all the color drain from my face as I pick up the stick and throw it in the trash. I'm pregnant with Peeta Mellark's child.

I go back to the set, even though I just wanna go home and cry myself to sleep. I can't believe this. I don't even remember anything! Now I'm going to have to tell Peeta and I don't think I can do this. He may play Superman, but that's all he does. He definitely isn't a real one. I take my time driving back to the set and sit in my car for an extra five minutes before getting out to go face everyone.

"Where'd you go, loser?" Peeta asks me when I walk back on the set.

I feel the tears sting my eyes but I know I can't let them fall. I shake my head and mutter "Nowhere."

"Good, now lets actually get it right this time, okay?" He talks to me like I'm a child.

I think I'm gonna be sick. The rest of the day goes by rather quickly, but I blame that on the fact that my thoughts are elsewhere. When the director calls cut, Peeta walks over to me and my heart speeds up a little. He continues walking and even runs into me and I somehow make it to my car before I start crying. I pull out my phone and dial Finnick.

"Hey, Kat. What's up?" He sounds so happy. I feel my lips move but I don't hear any sound come out. "Katniss?"

I clear my throat. "Finn, can you meet me at Abernathy's? Don't tell Gale."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be there in 10." He hangs up.

I start the car and make the short drive a few blocks away. When I go inside, I don't find Haymitch anywhere so I go sit at our table and put my head down. I feel a warm hand on my back and hope for the fraction of a second that it's Peeta.

"Hey, Sweetheart. What's got you so down?" Haymitch asks, pulling his chair out.

I groan in response and bury my face in my arms. Then I feel that someone else has joined our table. I look up and see it's actually 2 people. Finnick and Annie. "I'm pregnant." I whisper.

"What?" Annie says.

I look at her, pleading her not to make me say it again. "It's Gale's, isn't it?" I shake my head. She widens her eyes. "Oh, Katniss. I know how you were feeling about him. Even Finnick doesn't know what's gotten into him and they've been friends forever." She beings to profusely apologize.

"It's whatever, Annie." I look at Haymitch. "Can I leave my car here tonight? I don't feel like driving." He nods and I get up and go to Finn's car, with him following. After dropping Annie off at her place we pull into the driveway. When I walk into the front door, I almost literally run into Gale. "Gale, I'm pregnant." I try to smile, but know I fail. He knows it can't be his, since we haven't had sex. "About 6 weeks, just so you know that I didn't cheat on you. I don't care what you say about me. I can't do this with you. Please leave."

At first he looks shocked, but it quickly turns to anger and he gets in my face. "I'll be back, Katniss. If I can't have you, then no can." As he walks out the door, I can see him push past Finnick, literally, who obviously heard everything.

"You okay?" I managed to nod as he pulled me to the couch. "Let's watch a movie."

I lean over and place my head on his shoulder. "I'm hungry. I want cheese buns." I look up at him with what I'm hopping is puppy dog eyes.

His face is strict. "No, not after that little scene."

"Finnick, why won't you go get me cheese buns? I just want cheese buns!" I begin to pester him.

He begins to rub my back. "I can't Kat. I don't trust you here by yourself. Not after Gale threatened you."

I feel the traitors tears in my eyes. "I'm pregnant and you won't get me cheese buns!" I'm so focused on trying not to cry that I nearly fly through the roof when I hear the next said of words.

"You're pregnant?" It's Peeta. I feel myself stiffen as Finn stills his arm on my shoulder.

"It's yours." I feel myself blurt and slam my hands over my mouth. I look to Finnick with wide eyes. He look back at me with the same look. Quickly I look back to Peeta.

"How?" He seems really confused as he sits across from us.

I shrug. "I don't really remember the party, but I'm gonna say we had sex. And, um, you're the only one I've ever had sex with." I feel the blush on my face. I don't explain the whole deal with Gale.

His eyes look pained. "Katniss, I'm so sorry about how I've been treating you. Did you know that Gale and Glimmer we're going together behind both of us? Did you know that Gale is my cousin? I can explain the way I've been acting." Peeta's eyes are almost pleading. "Let me explain." I nod my head, just the slightest. "I don't know what the are or what they do, but Glimmer had me on some pills. The side effects are aggression, mood swings, and distorted memories. I think Glimmer was putting them into my tea every day. She made me tea every time Gale came over. Said it would calm me down." I see his fingers tighten into fists.

"I have every reason not to believe you, but I do." I hear myself saying. What was with my voice betraying me today? I try to give him a smile. "It'll be a bit for me to trust you again, Peeta, but I think we could eventually go somewhere." I feel my blush come back.

He gives me his old lopsided grin. "I understand, and I'd be happy to just have the chance."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm loving all the follows and favorites! Thanks guys(: I don't own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

I feel myself starting to fall for Peeta over the course of the next few days. When news about Glimmer and him hit all the TV's in America, literally the next day, he didn't let any of the bad publicity get to him. Which, of course, is a lot better than I did when word about Gale and I hit.

Of course, I tried to stay calm when the paparaizzie asked me questions about Gale and Glimmer, but almost everytime I blew up. It was always the same questions over and over and I couldn't take it anymore. "Katniss, Katniss. How long was the affair with Gale and Glimmer before you knew?" "Katniss, Katniss. Were you and Peeta also having an affair?" "Katniss, Katniss. Is it true you're pregnant?" Each question was just more fuel to the fire. The first few days I was able to ignore them but as the first week ended and the second began, they started bombarding me at Abernathy's. The closer they got to my private life, the harder it was to ignore them. It was the Wednesday before we finished filming when a guy with blue hair, matching eyebrows and suit, invited himself to sit at our table at Abernathy's. It was just Peeta, Finn, Annie, and I. We hadn't seen Haymitch in a couple days, and to be honest, I was a little worried.

"Ceaser Flickerman, Capital TV." The smurf man had introduced himself and I felt my eyes roll.

"We're not interested in answering your questions." I barked.

Peeta grabbed my hand under the table and gave it a squeeze. "Now, Katniss, let's give him a chance." I threw a glare in his direction.

Ceaser smiled at Peeta. "Ah. Mr. Mellark, ever the gentleman. May I ask, how long have you and Katniss been together?"

I saw Peeta's jaw clench. "We are not together, Mr. Flickerman. Just friends."

"Please, call me Ceaser." He smiled at us. "And that's not what Ms. Rambin is telling us." To be honest, I almost lost it just at the mention of her. When Peeta told me what had happened with pills and everything, I instantly forgave him. I tightened my grip on his hand.

Peeta just smiled his bright smile. "Well, of course she would want you to believe that, Ceaser. But I assure you, Katniss and I are just friends."

I remember the longing feeling in my heart when he said that. I wanted us to be so much more. I smiled at Ceaser. "Besides, Ceaser, I was in a relationship."

"Yes, with Gale, is that correct?" He inquired. I nodded. "If I'm correct, he's now with Ms. Rambin?"

The plan clicked in my head before I could even think about it. I let out a fake sob. "Yes. He had been cheating on me. I just couldn't find it in me to tell Peeta. I didn't want to break his heart."

Ceaser Flickerman's eyes grew interest at my comment. "And how long was that going on Ms. Everdeen?"

I put my hand up to my mouth and let out a few tears. "From what I know, it was at least two weeks. I couldn't break up with Gale, though. I really thought I loved him and I thought he, I. But," I let another fake sob out. "I guess we can all see how wrong I was." Peeta had pulled me to his chest and told Ceaser that was enough questions for today. That was the first moment I had felt the butterflies in 5 weeks. I had welcomed the feeling.

Today, though, I found myself yelling at the blue eyed beauty every time he did something nice for me. We were on our way to my 10 week doctor appointment and when Peeta parked the car, he raced around it to open my door. "Peeta, I can open my own damn door."

He just sighed. "I know that, Katniss." He tried to grab my hand but I pulled away and glared at him. He sighed again.

I lost it when he opened the Hospital door for me. "I'm pregnant, not fucking handicap, Peeta! Stop opening doors for me!" I stormed off to the nurse's desk without giving him a chance to respond. I attempted to smile at her. "Katni-"

She cut me off. "I know who you are, Ms. Everdeen. If you just take a seat, Dr. Trinket will be with you shortly." She smiled, guestering to the waiting room seats.

I found Peeta already sitting in one with his head in his hands. I instantly felt guilty about the way I'd been treating him. He didn't look up at me when I sat down next to him. I put my hand on his knee. "Peeta, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

He looked up at me and grabbed my hand. "I know, Kat. You're just pregnant." I kissed his cheek and felt my face get hot. He smirked.

"It was friendly, don't think too much about it." I tried to glare at him, but I ended up smiling.

"Ms. Everdeen?" Dr. Trinket called. Today she had crazy orange hair and fake butterflies on her eyelashes. Her scrubs were this horrible fluorescent pink color that reminded me a lot of a highlighter. She really scared me, but was the best at what she did, so I sucked up my fears. "Oh, I see you've brought someone along. Hello, Mr. Mellark." She shot me a look that conveyed her unspoken question. I nodded that yes, he was the father.

Once in the hospital room, she took my vitals. "Dr. Trinket-"

"Effie, please, just call me Effie. Dr. Trinket sounds so formal."

"Effie, do you think we could get some ultrasound pictures today?" I asked.

"Yes, dear. Now, I need you to lie back and lift your shirt up." I did as I was asked and then she put this cold gel on my stomach. "Have you had any new symptoms?"

Peeta snorted. "What hasn't she had?" I threw him a glare.

Effie raised an eyebrow at me. "Care to explain, Katniss?"

I sighed. "I've been really moody lately. Peeta's usually at the bad end of my moods. But other than that, I've started to have really horrible morning sickness."

"That's all normal. And Peeta, dear, it's gonna be rough, but you've gotta be there for Katniss." She paused and stopped moving the ultrasound thing on my stomach. "Oh dear."

I felt my heart leap into my mouth. "What? What's wrong?"

She smiled. "Oh, nothing's wrong. It just looks like you're having twins."

Peeta's eyebrows shot up his forehead. "Twins?" He looked at me and kissed my forehead. "I'm so sorry, Kat."

I could feel the tears in my eyes. "Why are you sorry? This is amazing!" I grabbed him by the neck and hugged him. "I can't wait to tell Finn and Prim!"

Peeta froze. "Kat, we're gonna have to tell the public soon." He pulled away from me and I saw the worry in his face. "Are you ready for that?"

I smiled my brightest smile at him. "Actually I scheduled an interview with Ceaser Flickerman from Capital TV for 3 weeks from today."

He laughed. "You think of everything." He kissed my forehead again. Effie typed some stuff into her computer, cleaned off my stomach and handed me some pictures.

"Now, Katniss, you're going to need to be careful with two of them in there. Don't get stressed out." Effie warned us as we walked out of her office and to the car.

This time, I let Peeta open the doors for me. As he held open my door at the car, his face looked thoughtful. "Whatcha thinking about, Mr. Mellark?" I asked when he got in.

He gave me a nervous smile. "Katniss, I have a question."

I grabbed his hand. "Shoot."

"Would you be willing to be my girlfriend?" He chewed on his lip.

My eyes started to water. "Of course, Peeta! Why didn't you ask sooner?"

He shrugged. "I honestly thought you would've said no."

I couldn't help myself. I leaned over and kissed him. Then the words were out of my mouth before I could help it. "I love you."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey, guys, I'm sorry. I broke up with my boyfriend of 4 years a couple days ago and it wasn't easy. I'm really sorry I haven't updated. I love you guys, really I do(: I do not own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

To my surprise, Peeta responded. "I love you, too, Katniss. More than words could say." Then I found myself leaning into him and closing my eyes.

The second his lips were on mine, I thought I was dreaming. I pulled away. "Is this real or not real?"

"Real." He smiled and pecked my lips.

The drive home was so much better than the ride there. We stopped and got pizza on the way home, since we knew Finn would be too busy with Annie to fix anything and I was too tired. When we pulled into the driveway, I saw my sisters face in the front window. "Prim!" I didn't even let Peeta put the car in park before I was halfway to the front door. Finn opened the door and beamed at me. "Finn, when did Prim get here? Did you go get her?"

"Nope, your little sister bought herself a car."

I felt myself tear up for like the millionth time. "Prim, you bought your own car?" I pulled her into a hug.

"Yeah. I figured how else was I supposed to come see my little niece or nephew?" She let go of me and I felt the smile on my face. "Kat, why are you so smiley?"

I watched as a pizza box slide onto the coffee table then felt his arms wrap around my waist. I turned my head to kiss him and I heard Prim gasp. "Oh that's not all." I said. "I'm- We're having twins!"

I laughed as Finnick, Annie, and Prim's mouths all dropped open in astonishment.

"Close your mouths. You're gonna catch flies." Peeta laughed.

Annie rushed over to me and gave me a hug. Prim followed but whispered into my ear, "Good job, Kat. You found you're superman," and kissed my cheek. Within our hug included Finn.

"Uh, guys, I hate to break this up, but I can't breath." I giggled. They all released me and I went straight for the pizza, grabbing two pieces of pepperoni. "Mmmm."

Prim laughed. "At least your favorite pizza hasn't changed." I gave her a smile. "So how much filming do you have left?"

I sit on the couch, putting my feet on the coffee table. "We're done filming, we just have to go back to the studio for any retakes and to do promotions and what not."

"Oh that reminds me. We need to let them know you're having twins. Incase we do have to do retakes, so you're not pregnant in them." Peeta reminds me then pulls out his phone to text the director.

It's a couple days later when I realize I've got a small baby bump. Of course, my jeans stopped fitting a couple weeks ago so I switched to my yoga pants, thinking I still had some time before I would have a bump. Apparently, I was wrong. I huff at my reflection and throw my pants into the pile in front of me.

"What's wrong?" Annie asks, leaning into my doorway.

I look at her through the mirror. "None of my stupid clothes fit. Not even my yoga pants."

She smiles. "Kat, you do realize you're showing, right?" I look down at my stomach and turn sideways.

"Gah. I'm so fat." I feel the tears build up.

"Oh, Katniss. You're not fat, you're pregnant with two babies." She rushes over to me and rubs her hand down my arm. "Wanna go shopping?" I nod, pulling on a pair of pants that barely fit and one of Finn's hoodies. Did I mention my shirts don't fit either?

The second we step out the front door, the paparazzi are on us. "Katniss, Katniss! Is it true that you're pregnant?" "Katniss, Katniss! How far along are you?" "Katniss, Katniss! Is it really Peeta Mellark's child or is it Finnick Odair's?" I glared at the reporters even after I was in the front seat of Annie's car.

She sighs. "I don't know why they insist on bombarding you."

I snort. "Just wait till they figure out you're dating the infamous Finnick Odair. You're just lucky I live there."

"Oh they've already tried to get me to answer questions about you." She informs me. "I just ignore them."

"Annie, why didn't you tell me?"

She smiles. "Cuz I knew you would overreact." I groan. "Are you going to move in with Peeta?"

I freeze. "Um, I don't know. I don't think I could do that to him." Annie rolls her eyes. "What?"

"Katniss, he's so obviously in love with you. He would accept you with open arms." She snorts. "Finn said that he's even looking for a bigger house for you guys."

I can feel my mouth drop open. "When did he say that?"

"Um, about a week ago. Finn said something about a five bedroom house." My mouth opens wider. Annie pulls into a parking spot at the mall. "Close you're mouth, you'll catch flies." She smirks.

I do as told and climb out of the car. "God, it's gonna be all over when these people see me shopping in maternity." I grumble. Annie laughs. We walk into the mall and people are already pulling out their cell phones. I can't help but smirk, however, when I hear gasps as I walk into the maternity store. I glance around until I see a beautiful white, hi-low dress. I grab it and get excited when I see that it will fit me. I turn to find Annie when I see her holding up a gray t-shirt to me. I raise my eyebrow.

"I just thought you'd like some stuff that looks like what you already have." She blushes.

I laugh. "I like it. What do you think about this?" I hold up the dress.

"Go try it on." It takes me about 5 minutes to change and when I catch myself in the mirror, I freeze. Annie walks up behind me and gasps. "Katniss, you look beautiful." The dress hugs my hips and shows off my growing bump. It makes my plain braid look like an eccentric hairdo. It takes me from plain, to stunning.

I feel my eyes water. "I love it." I hug Annie. I change back into my clothes and shop a little more. I end up with 10 pairs of pants that I won't grow out of anytime soon and a dozen or so shirts and, of course, the dress. On the way back to the car, my phone goes off. I answer without looking at the screen. "Hello?"

"Katniss." I freeze.

"Mom. Why are you calling me?"

"I would like to know why I'm seeing these pictures of you at a maternity store. And why I'm reading all these stories about you being pregnant with Peeta Mellark or Finnick Odair's child."

Shit. I was hopping I'd be able to get home and tell my parents before they caught it on the news. They both run big law firms back in Kansas City. They almost never have time for the news but of course, when they watch, it just has to be about me. "I was going to tell you."

I can hear the anger in her voice. "When? After you had the baby? Your father and I want Primrose, you, and the baby's father up here this weekend."

"But-"

"No but's, Katniss. Understand?"

I sigh. "Yes, mom."

"Good." She hangs up.

Later that night, Finnick suggested we go out to dinner. So here we are, at Abernathy's.

"So, Annie," Finnick begins, about 30 minutes into the meal. He gets out of his chair and down on one knee. I feel myself start to cry and smile. "I knew I was in love with you the very first day I saw you. If you don't believe me, which I'm sure you do, you can ask Katniss."

"It's true," I butt in. "He wouldn't shut up about you."

She blushes as he continues. "I already know, just 2 and a half months later, that I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. Would you do me the honor of being my wife?" He pulls out a velvet box with a beautiful, sparkling diamond ring in it.

I see the tears on her face as she answers. "Yes, Finnick Odair. Yes." He puts the ring on her finger then stands up and pull her into a hug and kisses her deeply. The entire restaurant erupts in cheers, even Haymitch.

Next thing I know, Peeta's kneeling in front of me. I gasp, putting my hands over my mouth, crying harder than ever. "Katniss, you're the most beautiful girl I have ever met. The day you auditioned for 'Superman' I already knew you were the one for me. I love you more than words could ever explain. I want you and our baby," My hands drop to my showing bump, "To spend the rest of your lives with me. Will you marry me, Katniss Everdeen?"

I pull him up and kiss him senseless. "Yes, Peeta Mellark. Yes, I will marry you!" I whisper into his ear when I pull away from the kiss. He slides a ring onto my finger and I look down at it. It's a beautiful sterling silver band with three diamonds in it. Two small ones surrounding a large one right in the front. "I love you, Peeta."

"I love you too, Katniss."


End file.
